


Let's Have a Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get a Kitten [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Relationship Discussions, Trans Female Character, catra has that talk with her wife, just so you know, just so you're ready, the short middle chapter, this is all building to when they do the fuck, this is just setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra has some worries, and she needs to talk to her wife about them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Let's Get a Kitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	Let's Have a Kitten

“Adora.”

Adora turned, and smiled. “Hey Catra.”

Catra walked up to her wife and stood on tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Adora accepted gratefully, her hands moving instinctively to Catra’s waist. Catra pulled away after a few seconds, and looked up at Adora.

“I… I think I’m ready to have  _ that _ talk now.”

Adora faltered, and then nodded. “Okay. Would you like to… go somewhere? Or sit down?”

Catra’s ears flapped nervously, and she bit her lip. “Bed?”

“Sure.”

The two walked over to their bed. Catra climbed into it, and sat cross-legged in the spot where she slept each night. Adora sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for Catra to begin.

“Adora.” Catra was staring down at her hands, clasped in her lap. Words failed her, and she sat there for a moment squeezing her palms together. Adora placed one hand over Catra’s, and Catra looked up. Her wife was smiling at her.

“It’s okay. Whatever you say, and whatever you want, I will accept it, and love you just the same.”

Catra swallowed the lump in her throat, and grabbed Adora’s hand.

“W-why do you wanna do it with me?”

Adora frowned and tilted her head. “I mean, who else was I gonna do it with? We’re married. You’re my wife. I love you.”

Catra closed her eyes and fell back in the bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “That’s not what I meant, I just… I’m not  _ parent _ material. I don’t… how could I be any good at raising a kid with the life I’ve had?!”

Adora pushed herself further onto the bed and laid herself down beside her wife, propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at Catra with a look of concern on her face.

“So you don’t wanna do it because you don’t think you can?”

“I guess. I don’t know, I just… I don’t want our kid to end up like me.”

“Hey!” Adora climbed on top of Catra and cupped her face in both of her hands, pressing their foreheads together and whispering, “Catra! You are brave, and kind, and smart, and funny and selfless. I think it’d be wonderful if our child grew up to be just like you.”

The lump was back. Catra could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head.

“But… I was-”

“Hey, hey.” Adora laid herself down on Catra, and Catra let out an involuntary purr at that welcome, familiar weight pressing down on her. “Catra. That was a long time ago.”

Catra looked away from Adora, tears leaking down her cheeks. “I’m a different person now, right?”

“No. You’re Catra. The same Catra that did all those things.” Adora turned her face back to her. “But also the same Catra who got better. The Catra who has spent every day since  _ being _ better. The Catra I fell in love with.”

Catra’s eyes went wide, and then she screwed them shut and buried her face in Adora’s neck. Adora cupped the back of her head, and effortlessly rolled them over, holding Catra on top of her and rubbing circles on her wife’s upper back.

“I think you’d be a great mom. I think our child would be lucky to have you.”

Catra half sobbed, half laughed into Adora’s neck, and pushed her up. Her face was wet with tears. Adora gently cupped her wife’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

“H-hey.”

“Yeah?”

Catra let herself sink into bed beside Adora, pressing herself against her wife and nuzzling her neck. “Remember that nice little house we looked at?”

“The one in Erelandia?”

Catra nodded. “I wanna live there with you.”

Adora flushed a deep red. “O-oh yeah?”

Catra propped herself up on her elbow, and could feel the flush creeping up her own cheeks as she regarded Adora. “I wanna live there with you, and I…”

Adora was smiling at her. There was understanding in her eyes. Catra couldn’t help but smile back.

“When we move, I wanna start a family with you there.”

“You really want that?”

Catra leaned in and pecked Adora gently on the lips. “More than anything.”

Adora giggled and flipped Catra onto her back again and plunged herself in for a kiss. The two sat there in eachother’s arms for a full minute, and then Adora broke away, smiling.

“I love you Catra.”

Catra giggled and kissed Adora on the nose. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first person to guess what the third fic is gonna be called can name Adora and Catra's child.


End file.
